The present invention relates to a harness which among many others uses is particularly adaptable to hunters for enabling them to sit or stand at a elevated position by providing a seat suspended from a tree limb which allows both hands to be free, and alternatively in the case of large animals, to allow them to drag their quarry over the ground by attaching the harness over the shoulders.
Harnesses made of webbing arranged to form a suspended seat are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,758, 2,960,180 and 2,663,031 and a harness which may be attached to the shoulders is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,788. These harnesses are not specifically intended for dual use and in any event are complex in design and difficult to fabricate.
Other types of harness of somewhat less utility, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,377; 3,322,102; 3,074,074; 2,853,220; 2,651,446; 2,275,450; 1,490,066; 716,109 and 292,769.